


Happy Birthday John

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is trying to cheer up John on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday John

"Remember this?" Rodney said smiling as he held up his computer in front of John, who merely rolled his eyes in response. "Oh c’mon this should make you happy and prove to you that you’re not old."

"We came in third Rodney."

"Yes, yes, yes," he said airily as he sat the computer down. "But you’re missing the point. Not only did we make it into the competition, but we made it to the final 32 and then beat out Kirk and Spock to win our division and then we beat Captain America to come in third. How great is that?!"

"Rodney," John whined, "that was last summer and it doesn’t mean anything."

"You’re wrong. It means everything. You’ve still got it. You’re sexy and virile and your stupidly attractive hair makes everyone want to run their hands through it. You and your sexy, slinky hips and inability to sit properly in a chair. You’ve still got it. You’re always gonna have it. It doesn’t matter if you’re 28 or 48 or 108." Rodney looked down at his feet, wringing his hands.

John took a step forward, putting his hands on Rodney’s shoulders. “I think you’re a little bit biased,” he said softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “And, hey, what about you? You with your impossibly blue eyes, broad shoulders and the most gorgeous ass in two galaxies.” Rodney chuckled slightly and looked up to meet John’s eyes. “I already know what you’re going to look like when you’re old and gray and I’m looking forward to watching it happen in real time.”

"Age is just a mindset, Colonel. And even if it weren’t 48 isn’t old anyway."

John smiled softly and pulled Rodney in for a hug. “You’re right as always Rodney. Thank you.”

"Happy birthday, John."

***

Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/107235887884/remember-this-rodney-said-smiling-as-he-held-up)

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell.) Thanks!


End file.
